MummRa's Heir
by Xionamine
Summary: Lyo, son of Tygra and Liono falls into a time rift while running away from the castle.This time rift takes him back in time before he was born. Where his parents are not yet a couple.
1. Intro

Thundercats

Yaoi

M/M

Humor and Romance

Tygra/Liono

Summary: Lyo , son of Tygra and Liono falls into a time rift while rnning away from the castle. this time rift takes him back in time before he was born. Where his parents are not yet a couple. While traveling with them in search of the last two jewels he makes the two brothers fall in love with each other.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WON THE "THUNDERCATS" OR ITS CHRACTERS. I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND "LYO" MY OC FOR THIS FANFICTION. ALSO, I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM WRITING THIS IT IS FOR THE FANS. SO ENJOY!

# - # - # - # - #

One evening in Thundera it was peaceful and the arranged marriage of the prince had been decided. Tygra stood before his son to tell him of the news. Lyo , who had just gotten back from combat training with Panthro felt uneasy as to what his father had to tell him. The tiger looked at his son standing to greet him as he walked up "Lyo, I have something important to tell you. It's great news for all of Thundera" he smiled at his son who carried the blood of the tiger clan through his veins since he knew he was the last of them it was an honor it was passed on to his son.

The young man with a black mane like Liono, with tan and white fur , black stripes , eyes like Tygra and his height at the age of 13 , dressed in a green suit similar to Liono's bowed and looked up to meet Tygra's gaze. "Today it has been decided that you shall marry the daughter of a rival clan as peace between us" the tiger announanced. Lyo blinked 'Marry the daughter of a rival clan?' he shook his head "But father shouldn't I be able to marry who I wish just as you and mme did?" he asked with a frown.

Tygra crossed his arms over his chest "Lyo , this time it is different. I know that you are displeased. This is the only way they will have peace with us" he replied. "No, I won't do this. How do you know that they just won't stab us in the back after I marry her?" Lyo questioned "Besides, she probably doesn't want to marry me either" he huffed.

"Lyo" the tiger roared "You will marry the daughter of the rival clan and that is final".

"No I won't!" the liger hissed and ran from the throne room running past Liono who blinked "Lyo?". Tygra sighed and sat down as his mate walked up to him "What happened?" the lion asked watching the tiger rubs his temples. "I was in a meeting today with the leader of the rival clan, about the peace treaty between us. They agreed to sign it and along with it our son has to marry the leaders daughter" Tygra explained.

Liono walked over to the tiger and placed a hand onto his shoulder "So that's why he ran away so quickly. Let me have a talk with the leader of that clan. Maybe I can work something else out. I don't want our son having to marry someone he doesn't want to". "Nor do I, it's just at the time I didn't quite have a choice in the matter" said the tiger looking up into soft green eyes. "It'll be okay, just let him cool off" smiled the lion leaning down and kissing his mate who purred breaking the kiss for a moment to nuzzle Liono's growing stomach "I hope I do better with this one" he sighed. The lion laughed "You did right the first time and still are doing well, this one will be just fine too. Now stop worrying or your fur will get gray" he teased sitting down to rest.

Lyo kept running until he stopped to rest panting to catch his breath "Ugh , that old tiger bear really gets on my nerves" he huffed ruffling his hair "But marriage? , I'm only 13!" he rambled pacing back and forth and stepped on something that made a strange clicking sound he looked down to see a shining beneth his foot reaching down he touched the object only for the light from it to grow brighter and sucked him in. The liger screamed as he started falling through what was like the astral plane. He landed suddenly in brush and bushed in what seemed like a campsite.

The in habitants of said campsite became alert at the sound and went to go investigate. "Ow..." Lyo groaned sitting up slowly looking around him to see five familer faces. "Are you alright?" Liono asked kneeling next to the liger who blinked 'Mme?' he thought tilting his head to the side and nodded. "You had quite a fall, where are you from?" Tygra asked studying Lyo. 'Old tiger bear...' , "You look so much better without that beard" liger commented. "What?" the tiger blinked and furrowed his brow. "Um...ugh" the liger stuttered "I mean, a beard wouldn't look good on you so don't grow one" he laughed nervously.

"Where are you from?" Cheetara asked.

"Thundera" Lyo replied , 'Aunt Cheetara too'.

"Really? , What clan?" the cheeta asked.

"I uh don't have one" the liger lied when in reality he did have one. During the fall it must have sent him into the past before he was born. He sat up slowly with Liono's help "That's okay, you can go with us and be a Thundercat" he smiled "I'm Liono".

"Cheetara" the cheeta introduced herself and pointed to the tiger "That's Tygra".

"Let's take you to the camp and introduce you to the others" said the lion leading the way and Lyo followed being introduced to Kit , Kat and Panthro though he already knew them anyway. "So did you leave Thundera due to its fall or were you captured like the others were?" Panthro asked. "I escaped a slave camp in the mountians and was napping in that tree, and I guess I must have fallen out" Lyo lied. "I see..." the panther said "Well then I'm glad you're okay".

The liger gulped he knew that Panthro was good at detecting liars and just hoped he wouldn't figure him out. If they knew he was from the future who knows what would happen. "Let's get some rest everyone" Liono looked at Lyo "and in the morning I will tell you everything up until now. For , some reason I know that I can trust you".

The liger smiled "Thanks mme...er Liono that means a lot to me, and don't you worry I can hold my on. I promise to do whatever I can to help you out". 'mme...? , Doesn't that mean mother?' the lion blinked and shook his head "Thank you". Lyo laid down closing his eyes as all of them settled down for the night he heard soft whispering between Tygra and Liono as they discussed him. He knew it was about him due to his ears burning his sighed and curled up with Kat and Kit on either side of him falling asleep.

# - # - # - # - #

A/N : Okay , done with the introduction. Plz comment! This is a work in progress.


	2. Chapter One

Thundercats

Yaoi

M/M

Tygra/Liono

Chapter 1

# - # - # - # - #

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THUNDERCATS 2011. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I AM NOT MAKING ANY $$$ FROM THIS STORY. I DO OWN THE PLOT AND LYO.

Summary: Last time we left Lyo he ran away from an arranged marriage his father made with a rival clan. While running away he came across a time rift and was sent back in time to where he isn't even born yet. He hides who he is and where he comes from in order to not cause any trouble in the past while being surrounded by five familer faces.

# - # - # - # - #

The next morning Liono explained to Lyo about the fall of Thundera , and their mission thus far also what had occurred. The liger nodded and soaked in the information. Kit's tail swished slightly as she admired the necklace around Lyo's neck and pointed to it asking "What is that? It looks like the eye of Thundera". "Oh this?" the liger replied looking down around his neck. It was a gift from his father on his 7th birthday. He found it on one of his trips to the other towns. "A present from my father, it has the same power as the eye of Thundera but won't fuse with any metal. I use it to vanish from sight since it masks my sent, but i usually use these babies" said Lyo patting the gauntlets on his sides.

Kit giggled and smiled looking at Kat who shook his head.

"What about your family ? Are they still alive?" the lion asked curiously. "We're close. I just can't seem to quit arguing with my father. He wants me to marry someone I don't even know for peace" replied Lyo. Liono laughs "I was the same with my dad. Except our arguments were about me becoming king". "Least, it wasn't against the old tiger bear I know. I can NEVER seem to win against that guy" the liger sighs.

"Old tiger bear?" Tygra questioned arching a brow.

"Yeah, uh...my dad is a tiger and my mom is a lion" Lyo explains.

The group fell silent and the liger sweatdropped "Is that weird?".

"Kind of, in all history it has never been known for a tiger and lion to mate" said Panthro rubbing the back of his neck. "Well , we should get going" says Liono going towards the thundertank and Tygra behind him. "Liono" the tiger speaks up after awhile the lion looks back at him slowly and stops in his tracks. "Yes Tygra?" he says looking at his brother with a smile. The tiger gulps feeling his heart race "N-nothing" he sighs rubbing his arm nervously "Let's just be careful". Liono blushed as their eyes locked wrapping his arms around himself as the tiger got into the thundertank. Why was he feeling this way towards his brother now?

Panthro took his place in the front to drive the tanks as the Book of Omens set the course for the next jewel. Cheetara sat across from Lyo admiring his features with a smile. The liger noticed this and held his head down shyly. 'I guess back in this time it was rather strange for a tiger and lion to have mated back in this time' Lyo thought to himself. He looked up slowly to see the cheetah still staring and giggle. Lyo bit his bottom lip and looked to Kit and Kat. "Something wrong Lyo?" the twin boy asked tilting his head to the side. "You can tell us anything. We're good at keeping secrets" the twin girl purred. "Thanks you two, I'll keep that in mind" the liger smiled making Kit squee and mew causing him to blush and hold his head down with his eyes closed lost deep in thought.

"If you don't mind me saying you look as if you're running from a problem kid" said Panthro over the roar of the thundertank "Could it be the issue with your father?" he asked. "Yeah" Lyo said loud enough for the panther to hear 'It's just this is the first time he hasn't let me be the one to make the choice. I mean , I'm 13 after all and now he wants me to get married? I don't even know that girl, but if it came down to it. I would do it for the kingdom". "Kingdom?" Cheetara questioned crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean tribe...sorry" said the liger with a sigh 'That was so close'.

"So you ran away instead of talking it over with him?" said Panthro glancing over his shoulder "If your dad is understanding then I'm sure he wouldn't mind talking to you about it, though I think your mother would have a talk with him and find out another way". Lyo blinked 'Does he know?' . "He usually is understanding, I guess that talking to him instead of arguing would have been better. Thanks grandpa". The panther growled "Don't call me grandpa, I'm not that old. Not yet anyway".

The thundertank stops in front of a misshapen temple that slightly floats above the ground. The group gets out to investigate the ruins. Using 'sight beyond sight' Liono tells them that the jewel is hidden and guarded a beast within the temple in what appeared to be a throne room. The group heads into the upside down nightmare which awaited them. "Holy Thundera!" Panthro exclaimed as he looked down from what would be right side up."How is this possible?" Liono said looking around feeling as if he would fall at any moment.

"It must be the structure" said Lyo pointing up no down "Plus this place seems to have a gravity field in it maybe we can find the switches and flip them to go to the bottom floors"."That would explain why we can walk upside down. The gravity must be in reverse" added Tygra. "No wonder I feel so heavy" whined Kit , "Yeah my legs feel like weights" complained Kat. "Time to stop talking and get going, I'm sure Mumm-Ra's lackeys will be here soon" said Panthro going head of the team and the rest followed. "So what kind of switch should we be looking for?' Cheetara asked the liger as they walked together. "It should be small , purple and diamond shaped the old...I mean that's what I read anyway" Lyo lied and sighed to himself 'I miss my parents' he thought with a frown as they rounded the corner only to scream from the sudden fall.

# - # - # - # - #

A/N : Ah Chapter one , again this is a work in progress. Please Comment!


	3. Chapter Two

Thundercats

Yaoi

M/M

Tygra/Liono

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THUNDERCATS 2011. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. LYO IS MINE, I MADE HIM UP. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS FAN-FICTION.

Summary: Last time we left the Thundercats they were in search of the second stone. The book of omens led them to a misshapen temple that's up-side down and to get through they have to use small purple diamond shape switches to switch the gravity in the room, but suddenly they took a great fall. What has become of our heroes?

# - # - # - # - #

"What did you step on?" Kat hissed at Kit who meowed innocently "I don't know!" she looked up spotting what Lyo had described "Oh, it would seem that I found the switch" she giggled and sat up. "Well, that looks scandalous" Cheetara commented covering the kittens eyes as before her was a Tygra over a bewildered Liono who looked up at his brother with a flushed face "Um...Tygra don't you think you should move?" the lion breathed trying to catch the hitch in his breath that threatened to escape. "Oh..." the tiger breathed letting his eyes scan over his younger sibling slowly and turned his head to the side "Sorry" he got up slowly and helped Liono to his feet. Panthro cleared his throat "Well shall we keep going?" he said with a smirk as he passed Lyo who rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Ye-yeah, the next switch shouldn't be too far from this area. Let's just watch our step" he chuckled seeing Kit pout at him and cross her arms.

Soon they came across a corridor that split into two separate paths "So which one do we take?' Kat asked furrowing his brow. The liger crossed his arms over his chest "Not the left". "What makes you so sure? You act like you have been in here before" Tygra questioned looking over his shoulder at the teen. "Because the left side leads to a pit of spikes! I saw a layout of this place in an old text book" Lyo spat. "Both of you quit arguing" the lion scolded "I believe that Lyo is right So we will go right" he said calmly leading the way. The tiger growled and the liger hissed. The twins shook their heads following behind Liono and Cheetara. "Come on you two, now is not the time for a cat fight" growled the panther stepping between the two "If you want to argue so badly , I'll toss you in that pit of spikes and make you both work together to get out before you hit the bottom". 'He would do it too' the liger thought to himself and sighed "Sorry, Tygra" his ears drooped slightly making the tiger blink.

The three caught up with the others as the lion found the second switch "About time you three got here. I'm going to press the switch so lets brace for whatever happens" he warned waiting for everyone to take their place and pressed the switch. The group floated down to the bottom floor. "The next room should have the second jewel in it" said Lyo tapping his right temple with his index finger. "You mean that's all of the switches?" asked Cheetara tilting her head to the side. "For, now...we use the last ones to get out of here" informed the liger getting an odd look from Tygra who narrowed his gaze at Lyo. 'How does he know so much about this place? It can't simply be from books because he doesn't look like the type to study' thought the tiger crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then what about the beast?" said the tiger facing the liger who met his gaze "When Liono used 'sight beyond sight' he said that the stone was guarded by a beast". Lyo bit his bottom lip 'The beast?' he thought and crossed his arms over his chest "I think that there is no information about it because no one has lived" he retorted. kit and Kat squeaked "NO ONE LIVED!" they yelled in union holding each other. "Calm down you two" Cheetara smiled "It'll be okay" she said in a soft voice petting the twins gently. "Lyo, I want you to stay here with the kittens" Liono ordered "Tygra, Panthro and Cheetara come with me". "What?" the liger snapped "I can help you why do I have to baby-sit?" he whined and the lion growled. "That's an order Lyo. Don't worry we can handle this" said Liono narrowing his gaze at Lyo who sighed and nodded sitting down next to the kittens.

As they went out of sight the twins turned their gaze at the liger. "What exactly are you hiding?" Kit asked. "Yeah, you seem kinda 'out of place' here " commented Kat. 'You have no idea' Lyo thought to himself and looked at the pathway that lead to the monster. This was the place that his father was badly injured. Where his parents became closer. If he were to help them would it stop the two from being together? "Uh , Lyo?" the boy said waving his hand in front of the liger's face. "Hm?" Lyo said blinking and looked at the twin "Eh...sorry, what is it?".

"Something doesn't seem right. They have been gone too long. If the beast isn't that much of a threat then they should be back already" said the girl with a worried expression.

Lyo stood "You're right" he looked down at them "Let's go see, but stay close behind me okay. In case there is trouble I want you to run back here". the kittens nodded and they took the path that the adults had taken earlier. Once in the treasure hold they saw Kaynar and Addicus cornering the team. 'Great it's those two' the liger growled and put his hand out to stop the kittens who stopped "You two stay here" he whispered and ran out slipping his hands into his gauntlets and slamming them both into the ground causing a tremor to rip up to the two who got hit by the sudden shock and covered by the rubble. "Are you insane kid!" Panthro scolded whacking Lyo behind the head who whined rubbing the now sore spot.

"Thanks Lyo" said Liono with Tygra's head in his lap on the ground where Cheetara was tending to the wound on the tiger's chest. The liger's eyes widened stepping towards the two swiftly until an ape arm reached up out of the ground and drug him down into the rubble. The panther reached out to grab the teen, but was too late instead getting sucker punched by a laughing jackle "Since we can't get the jewel we'll take the boy and that jewel around his neck. If you want him back come to Mumm-Ra's temple" he cackled and jumping into the hole that Addicus made to slip out of the temple.

"Dad!" Lyo screamed without thinking making Tygra sit up too fast holding his chest and growl "L-Lyo".

# - # - # - # - #

A/N: Chapter two end, this is a work in progress , until next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Thundercats

Yaoi

M/M

Tygra/Liono

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE THUNGERCATS. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I AM NOT MAKING MONEY FROM THIS FAN-FICTION. I DO OWN LYO AND THE IDEAS ETC FOR THIS STORY.

Summary: The last time we left our heroes they were battling against Kaynar and Addicus. With Lyo coming to the rescue he ends up getting kidnaped by the two. Kaynar told them to go to Mumm-Ra's temple if they want to see him again. What will our hero's do? and what is in store for Lyo?

# - # - # - # - #

"We have to go after him" Tygra winced and laid his head back down. "You're in no condition to go" Liono scolded. Panthro stood in silence studying the two and chuckled slightly "Now I understand" he said looking down at Cheetara who was still mending the tiger. "What would that be?" the cheetah asked glancing up at him and then standing to help the lion pick up Tygra. "That boy Lyo, is from the future. The son of Tygra and Liono. It explains why the boy is so much like those two, also how Tygra responded to him maternally" said the panther.

"Lyo...is our son?" Liono blinked and blushed "B-but that means we become mates". The tiger nodded looking at his younger brother "I figured that as well. No one else could have an attitude like that but me" he purred and nuzzled the lion "Plus he gets easily angered as you do". Liono shivered and pouted "Stop being mean to me you jerk". Cheetara giggled and they made their way out with the kittens.

"First , Tygra needs to recover a bit, and we need to head to Mumm-Ra's temple" said the lion pacing back and forth as Tygra rested in the next room. Kit and Kat watched over him for the moment. "So that excludes him out of battle. I don't want that wound to get worse or infected" said Cheetara with a frown. "Me either' Liono sighed and sat down rubbing a hand over his face in deep thought.

"I'm going to take Cheetara and the kittens with me. We'll go get supplies and medicine for Tygra. So stay here in the thndertank and watch after him" Panthro instructed making Liono jump "Wha-but Panthro I-" the lion stuttered and stood to his feet. "It'll be okay Liono" the cheetah smiled as she got Kit and Kat, the four left leaving the two brothers alone. Liono took a deep breath and walked into the tigers room who was slowly raising up off the bed.

"Tygra , you shouldn't move so soon" the lion muttered helping the tiger sit up. "He needs our help Liono" Tygra held his side "Lyo...he's our son from the future we can't let anything happen to him" he looked into green eyes "I want to protect him". Liono blushed adverting the eyes that looked into his "Me too Tygra, and we will" he smiled and soon a pair of lips on his own. The lion closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Maybe this was wrong and totally different from what his father amy have wanted, but he wanted this. Being with Tygra felt right to him and by Thundera he would be with this man. Liono wrapped his arms gently around the tiger who lowered himself back onto the bed with the lion above him who currently explored his mouth. The tiger slid his hands down the body above him cupping the youngers arse and purred. His pupils turned to slits hearing the gasp emit from Liono's thoat as he arched into the touch.

"Liono, I want you' Tygra whispered against the lions throat as he nipped it. Liono nodded licking the shell of his older brothers ear "Me too, I want you". Shifting slightly liono managed to get his pants down and Tygra's unzipped green eyes gazed at his brother and he squeaked "You're huge!". The tiger laughed "Of course, what did you expect?" he grinned watching the lion blush "After all I am older". Liono pouted "So" he muttered and lowered himself "All we need to do is get this nice and slick right?" he smirked flicking his tongue out across the fleshy member before sucking on the head.

"Nnn...yeah and..." sliding his hand down leaning up on his free arm Tygra slid in a finger into the other "We have to get this good and ready" he panted watching Liono engulf him whole and bob his head moaning around his member. Green eyes locked onto orange/red ones filled with love and lust for the other. Adding a second digit the tiger scissored the other moving them deep touching the bundle of nerves within. The lion arched taking Tygra further in to the hilt with a groan.

The tiger finsihed prepping his brother pulling him away from his manhood "Now your ready" he flinched "I'm sorry but you have to do the rest" he lowered himself slowly as Liono stratled him guiding the now wet member inside himself and hissing slightly as he adjusted to its length and width. "Ty-Tygra...so big" the lion panted licking his lips as he sat fully upon the other to the hilt. Tygra purred "You're so tight" he caressed the other hips gently "and so beautiful' he thrusted up into the other making his younger brother rock his hips with his movement.

# - # MEANWHILE # - #

Lyo awoke to his head pounding the the sound of feet pacing near him. Blinking he slowly opened his eyes to check his surroundings. Where was this? The liger sat up. Okay, so he was in a bedroom that was obvious. There was a guard outside his door and he head a splitting headache. He huffed and rubbed his temples.

The liger remembered going in to save the four adults. Then that stupid jackle and monkey kidnapped him. Who did he call out for again? He groaned and face palmed. 'Greeeaaat' he thought to himself now he was screwed for sure. Knocking soon came and he sat up quickly "Yeah" he answered and a lizard slowly opened the door "Mumm-Ra summons you". Yup he was defiantly screwed "Whiskers..." Lyo mumbled following the lizard to his doom.

# - # - # - # - #

A/N: Chapter 3 done! This is a work in progress. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Thundercats

Yaoi

M/M

Tygra/Liono

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 'THUNDERCATS'. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS FAN-FICTION. I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND LYO.

Summary: When we last left Lyo he was summoned to meet with Mumm-Ra. Tygra and Liono mated finally getting into a relationship that is more than just brothers. What will become of the young liger? Will Liono and the others get there in time?

# - # - # - # - #

Lyo took a deep breath as he followed the messenger into the throne room where Mumm-Ra dwelled. "Ah , you're awake" the bag of bones muttered walking up to the liger with a pendant in his hand "Tell me boy, what does your little trinket do?" he asked holding it out for the other to see in a boney palm.

Lyo's eyes widened as he touched around his neck finding that it wasn't around his neck "That's mine!" he growled snatching for it and missing as the mummy hid it away. "It must do something important since you want it back so badly" said Mumm-Ra testing the liger who frowned.

"It's a stone my dad found on one of his travels" said Lyo narrowing his eyes at the bag of bones "Why do you care about it? Even if it does do anything. It will never be of any use to you!". Mumm-Ra laughed looking at the sword of plundar on a pedestal in the center of the room "Because child it emits the same power as the stone of thundera, yet it refuses to fuse with the metal". The bag of bones looked at the liger from the corner of his eyes "So , even if you refuse to tell me I'm quite confident that I can persuade you" said Mumm-Ra with a creepy grin causing Lyo to shiver.

"I'll never tell you" the liger hissed. The mummy growled glaring at Lyo who returned the action. "Very well, since you won't share with me the stones power your friends will die" Mumm-Ra warned showing the teen an image of how close the Thundercats were to the temple. 'Whiskers' Lyo cursed to himself looking at the stone still in the bag of bones grasp.

# - # MEANWHILE # - #

The thundercats made their way to Mumm-Ra's temple. With Tygra still recovering it was better that he stayed behind, with the kittens left in charge of taking care of him. "Please be careful in there and kick some butt for me" the tiger laugh adjusting his position on the bed. "Don't worry we will" said the lion with confidence as he led Panthro and Cheetara into the temple.

Looking to make sure it was clear he nodded to them and they advanced down the next hall. "Lyo, should be close" said Liono sniffing the air for his son's sent. Running into the throne room they were automatically surrounded with guns pointed at them ready to fire with a snap of Mumm-Ra's fingers.

"I'll ask you one more time. What does the pendant do?" asked the bag of bones with a hiss. Lyo watched as all three cats lowered their weapons "Fine, I'll tell you what it does" he huffed "Let them go free, and not only will I tell you what the stone does, but I will also bear you an heir" he gulped matching Mumm-Ra's gaze who laughed.

"What?" the three cats yelled in union as the lizards surrounding them all sweatdropped. "Interesting, very well I accept your offer" the bag of bones looked at the lizards "Release them" he commanded and they did as they were told.

# - # - # - # - #

A/N: A work in progress. Thanks to all who have reviewed! Plz comment who have not.


	6. Chapter Five

Thundercats

Yaoi

M/M

Tygra/Liono

Mumm-Ra/Lyo

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 'THUNDERCATS'. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS FAN-FICTION. I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. I DO OWN LYO.

Summary: The last time we left Lyo he had an audience with Mumm-Ra who held his stone hostage. Refusing to tell the bag of bones what it does, Mumm-Ra threatened the lives of the Thundercats. Not wanting to be wiped from existence he agreed to tell the bag of bones what the stone does and bear him an heir. Agreeing to the terms the Thundercats are flabbergasted. Will Mumm-Ra hold up his end of the deal?

# - # - # - # - #

"Are you out of your mind!" yelled Panthro as the lizards backed off and lowered their weapons "You'd help this...this I don't even know what in thundera you are, but you can't be serious'" he added looking at the mummy who muttered under his breath. "Yes, I'm serious. If it means you three go unharmed then yes I will do whatever I can do to protect you" said Lyo with a frown "Even if it displeases you". "Now then" coughed Mumm-Ra clearing his throat "As I agreed they go free and you must stay here with me a week in order for the seed to take". Both the Thundercats and the liger cringed at the thought.

Anything coming out of that had to be dried up and dusty.

"Don't worry about me you three. I can hold my own, see you soon" said Lyo as he made sure that they made it out of the temple without a scratch by escorting them out himself "and can you tell the old tiger bear I'm sorry?" his ears slightly lowered as he turned on his heels and back inside.

"Lyo..." whispered Liono with a sigh and looked over his shoulder at the thundertank "Whiskers...". Just how in Thundera would he tell Tygra what their child had decided in order to save their hides?

The liger walked back to Mumm-Ra and sighed. "So when do we start?" he asked gulping and the bag of bones laughed. "You will stay here a week until I know my seed has taken with you" he looked up at the ceiling "I will send for you tonight, now if you would please escort Lyo back to his room and make sure he is fed" said Mumm-Ra looking at a lizard who nodded and led the liger back to his room.

Lyo sat on the bed with a plop looking out the window where the three moons shined brightly and shuddered. What in thundera was he thinking? He stood and ruffled his fur growling slightly , mumbling things to himself. His meal was brought and he ate. It wasn't too bad, he thought it would be some kind of slop he'd turn his nose up at despite its appearance.

Around midnight he was led to the bath where he took his time and cleaned himself properly and was given more fitting clothes that so happened to have nothing covering in the behind. 'What the?' he thought to seeing his bare arse and stub of a tail he whimpered. One of the lizard guard chuckled making him shoot them a glare and they whistled as if they had never made fun of his predicament.

Lyo was summoned to Mumm-Ra's chamber that lacked light he shivered folding his arms in front of his chest to suppress another shiver. Not only was it dark and depressing it was also very cold. "Ah, you're here" said the bag of bones stepping into the tiny bit of moon-light that there was "Good" he smirked and took in the ligers appearance "they chose well" he chuckled hearing Lyo growl at the comment.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with" the liger huffed and whimpered on the inside. 'Yes, of course but first let me find a more suitable form that I think you'll enjoy" he said clearing his throat and raising up his arms "Ancient spirits of evil transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra the being before ever-living" he chanted and was enveloped in a circle of purple smoke.

Once it was cleared Lyo could hardly believe his eyes.

Because standing before him was not Mumm-Ra the huge bat-man nor the bag of creepy bones, but a tall almost human black leopard with golden eyes. "Does this please you?" the voice deep and seductive making the liger shiver as his eyes trailed over the muscle war scared body "Not many people get to see this form. You are the first in a few hundred years" he walked up to Lyo placing his hands onto his shoulders "shall we get started my mate?" he smiled tilting the ligers head up with a index finger and kissed him deeply.

# - # MEANWHILE # - #

"What do you mean he is going to bare Mumm-Ra an heir!" Tygra yelled and Liono jumped "How could you let him do such a thing?". "I'm sorry" the lions ears lowered in submission "He chose to offer up himself to save us from getting shot full of lead" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest looking at the ground.

The tiger sighed "How long does he have to stay?" he asked and Liono looked up at his mate "I'd say about a week so the seed would take" he replied. "I'll kill him for taking advantage of Lyo like that" Tygra growled slamming his fist onto the night stand 'He protected us only because without you and I he wouldn't exist".

"We will get revenge , don't worry" said liono walking over to the tiger sitting with him and wrapping his arms around the man he loves "and make sure that Lyo gets back to his time safely" he purred nuzzling Tygra's neck. "Mmm...Liono" the tiger purred back "you smell good" he commented pulling his younger brother into his lap who squeaked. "Ty-tygra, you're..?" he mumbled and blushed when the older laughed.

"Of course, I'm hard" he pulled the lion closer kissing him deeply "I'm with the person I love, the one that I am going to be mates with forever" he kissed down the nape of Liono's neck making the younger arch into him 'let's mate Liono and make our bond complete".

The lion nodded slipping out of the tigers lap and stripped himself down going towards the edge of the bed he bent forward sucking on tow of his fingers and prepped himself giving his soon to be mate a show. Tygra groaned at the sight stroking his length until the tip seeped with pre-cum he already undressed after bathing not too long ago crawled forward as Liono finished.

The lion took a deep breath and nodded " I'm ready" he exhaled looking at the tiger over his shoulder who pushed the younger down to where his chest touched the bed and arse who in the air , his legs spread wide. "Mm I'd say you are" Tygra purred and licked his lips as he guided his member into the quivering pucker. Liono moaned bucking back against the length being pushed into him wanting the owner to pound away at him.

Gripping the sheets it wasn't too long before the lion got what he wanted as the tiger held onto his hips thrusting inside him hitting his sweet spot with each movement. Mewling and moaning out in a mantra as their motions now matched one another. Slamming into Liono below him they came together with the tiger spilling his seed deep into the lion his spilled his own onto his chest and the sheets panting to catch his breath.

Only to have it hitch when Tygra bit into his shoulder mixing their sents together as one.

# - # MUMM-RA AND LYO # - #

"Now shall we get started?" asked Mumm-Ra leading the teen to the red silk covered bed. "Um..." Lyo was lost for words wondering how in Thundera did a mummy looking thing such as Mumm-Ra ever have a form like this in one point in time. "You're confused , I assume" said the leopard who sat down upon the bed with the liger in his lap who nodded "I thought so, you see once every 1,000 years I am able to turn into this. This form is who I was a long time ago before I became 'Mumm-Ra the ever-living' " he explained rubbing Lyo's hips "This is the only way I can mate and I sure you don't want to have that huge bat or bag of bones over you".

The liger shook his head and shivered "No, I prefer this better". Mumm-Ra laughed and gazed into the orange redish eyes "You are not from here are you?" he asked. "No, but I can't tell you from where or else it would mess with the course of everything" Lyo replied casting his eyes to the ground. "I see" said the lepord putting the pieces together and knowing what sents were surrounding the liger. He knew that he was the son of Tgra and Liono and that he was indeed from the future that's why he agreed to the deal.

Mumm-Ra knew that he would soon not be of this world because of the Thundercats, but at least in the future he would have heirs and one of them would follow his foots steps and bring about an new era.

"That's fine" the leopard smiled "you don't have to tell me" he slid his hand behind Lyo sliding his finger along his crack and over his pucker rubbing it gently watching the teen grip onto his shoulders and hide his face. 'Cute' Mumm-Ra purred pushing the digit in slowly hearing the liger gasp and arch up onto his knees thrusting down onto the digit "You're quite naughty for a virgin" he teased making Lyo blush and close his eyes.

A week just a week...then he could go back, but would he really be able to leave?

Even after all of this?

The liger felt himself be stretched and jumped clenching onto the fingers "Calm down, you'll tighten back up again" Mumm-Ra scolded making Lyo whimper. His knees were shaking , he was nervous and didn't know if he really wanted this or not but his body wanted it.

Slicking himself down the leopard lower Lyo onto him guiding himself into the teen the mewled and meowed in discomfort "Shhh...I'm sorry" he softly kissing away the ligers tears who sat in is lap shaking from the pain. Soon he adjusted and he squeezed Mumm-Ra's shoulder to let him know he was ready. Slowly the leopard thrusted up into the tight body which gripped him, stroking the boys member as he did. Lyo laid his head on Mumm-Ra's shoulder panting and moaning when his spot was found.

Now he was rolling his hips along with the movement swept into a forbidden mating that was never suppose to happen, yet he found himself enjoying it not that it was an enemy but because it was Mumm-Ra the man before he became evil. After this this man would no longer exist and all he would have is the cubs he would be carrying. So why did he feel so sad? It wasn't like he loved him right?

Mumm-Ra groaned speeding up their pace noticing the spaced out look on the teens face and quickly bringing him out of his dazed out state as he slammed up into the ligers spot of screamed out his name much to the evil ones surprise and came inside Lyo who released onto his chest. This was going to be a very akward week.

# - # - # - # - #

A/N: A work in progress. Thank you for your comments. Those of you who haven't don't be shy.


	7. Author Note

**Hey guys sorry for such a delay ^^; . I know you all are looking forward to chapter 6 of MummRa's heir , but for now I'm taking a break from it. I will post a chapter soon as I can. Which I also have to find my yellow note-book where ever it ventured off to. ANYWAYS ! I apologize for not letting you know sooner. Gotta work and bring in da bacon. Love you guys and gals.**


	8. Chapter 6

Mumm-Ra's Heir

Chapter 6

A/N: You waited long enough so here it is.

### ### ###

To tell the truth Mumm-Ra wasn't all that bad. A little rough around the edges but, he was okay. If the ole tiger bear heard him say that he'd have a kitten. It'd been three days since they had last mated and Lyo didn't feel any different. After all these things take time.

Right?

On this night Mumm-Ra had him sent to the moon room. The same room where he met the real black leopard before he became who he is now. Walking over to the bed Lyo sat in the center of it and stared up at the moon.

"Beautiful isn't?" a voice whispered in his ear. The liger shivered feeling strong arms wrap around his small frame. "Mumm-Ra" Lyo breathed. The black leopard chuckled turning his mate around so he could gaze into emerald eyes " Tonight you will be able to take to my seed" he purred happily.

Lyo gulped as he was laid down before Mumm-Ra. Spread open, completely willing and just waiting to be taken. The black leopard smirked as he watched a blush creep over the ligers face. "St-stop staring" Lyo stuttered turning his head away from the hungry gaze. "Sorry, you just look absolutely delicious" teased Mumm-Ra as he began to enter Lyo.

The liger jumped as he was entered without preparation. Tears swelled in his eyes as he fought back the urge to sob. It hurt much worse than his first time. "I'm sorry" the black leopard whispered "but, I'm running out of time".

With that said Mumm-Ra thrusted into the body below him. Lyo arched biting his knuckle as he was taken raw. Afterwards, he lay with his head on Mumm-Ra's shoulder letting his fingers trail over the toned stomach. "Tomorrow, I will have you checked by the doctor who serves me then you may leave" said the black leopard playing with he ligers hair. Was he really that tired of him?

Or was Mumm-Ra afraid of falling in love with him? Because Lyo already had.

As told Lyo was checked out by the doctor and was told that he was indeed pregnant. Funny...the liger thought he'd be...happy but all he could feel was sadness. Glancing up at the doorway where the now bag of bones stood in place of the black leopard he could see pain in the red eyes that stared back at him. The owner of the red eyes walked on down the hall going out of sight and leaving Lyo alone.

# MEANWHILE #

Lion-o and the others were on the search for the third jewel. Stopping at a cliff that dropped off into the ocean Kat peered down "Question!" he said then added "how do we exactly get down there without drowning?". "Hmm" Panthro crossed his arms in thought "if we fix the thunder-tank to where she can go underwater like a submarine then it's possible that we can reach it". The lord of the thunder-cats looked as if he was going to be sick watching the waves crash back and forth against the jagged rocks "Ugh...I might sit this one out" he whimpered making Tygra chuckle. "I was the one sea sick last time. So what's your excuse ?" the tiger teased.

Cheetara shook her head at how dense the tiger was to the change in his own mates sent. "Isn't it obvious?!" she hissed making Lion-o sit down and gave him some herbal tea "He's pregnant". Tygra's eyes widened as he fell over with a loud thud. "Well...ahem. Let's go to the berbil village and see if they can help us with the thunder-tanks new alteration" said the old panther ushering everyone to get going. Inside the thunder-tank the lord of the thunder-cast held his head between his legs with Cheetara gently rubbing his back. "I hope Lyo comes back safe" Lion-o breathes getting woozy from the rocky ride.

"Me too" Tygra smiles "me too".

# BACK WITH LYO #

Lyo stood in the throne room knowing the mummy was slumbering inside his coffin. "I just wanted to congratulate you. You're going to be a father " the liger wrapped his arms around himself trying not to cry "also i wanted to say...that I love you" whispering the last part he shivered at the silence. The liger turned on his heel and made his way out of the castle. Once outside he kept running and never looked back. Maybe they would meet again one day. He quickly picked up on his parents sent heading to the berbil village.

### ### ###

A/N: Here you go guys. Chapter 7 coming soon-ish. You know how I am. review and favorite ^^


	9. Author note 2

**ATTENTION !**

I am putting MummRa's Heir on hold for now. A LOT of stuff is going on with me currently with family and what not so just give me time please i will get back to it.

Thank you for reading my silly stories

xionamine


End file.
